


Running Up That Hill

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character-centric, Episode Tag, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he found a fellow victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Up That Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the first episode of the second season but before the rest of season two. Ignore the inconsistencies with the actual plot.  
> Title influenced by Placebo's song and the other fic that shared the same title.

" _It's dark... I'm scared, Claude."_

He trembled. Under the cool, silk covers, Alois curled into a ball. His eyes, wide and open, saw nothing.

" _Don't go. Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone, Claude."_

He could hear the wind blowing outside the winding. Outside, an owl hooted. Alois shivered and closed his eyes. His arms tightened around his knees, and his fingers dug into his legs.

" _I'm just a dirty little brat."_

When a branch, too close to the window, scraped at the glass, Alois screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed, high-pitched and screeching. His nails broke skin. Blood welled up beneath his nails.

"Claude! Claude! Come here!"

Alois shook. Spidery hands touched him, calming him, soothing him.

* * *

_Missing Trancy Heir Found!_

… _missing since birth_... kidnapped by fairies... _claims he was raised in a nameless village..._ abused, hurt, raped _... found by his father..._ lies, lies, lies... _back with a black-haired butler..._ "Don't leave me alone, Claude..."

_...like the Phantomhive heir, Ciel Phantomhive..._

"Claude, look up everything you can find about Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

_Their big sweaty hands grabbed and pulled at his arms and legs. He cried out and whimpered against the cloth in his mouth, kicking out and struggling. One of the men said something, low and husky. Another one smacked his head._

_Alois saw stars._

_Burning pain. Needles everywhere. Tearing. Bleeding. A punch. A kick. A thrust._

_He screamed, but they just laughed._

Let me go, _he pleaded in his mind,_ let me go.

_They didn't listen. The men talked some more. Something about being like the last one. The other one. The one before him._

_Little boy. Pretty blue eyes. Soft, pale skin. Dark blue hair._

_A hand slid down his thigh. He whimpered again and closed his eyes tight. They laughed again._

_Another hand trailed against his chest, pinching harshly at the skin._

_They commented on his light blond hair, his light gray-blue eyes, the only differences between he and the other boy._

_The other victim._

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive..."

The boy, unconscious and still as death, was curled up inside the suitcase on that man—Sebastian Michaelis' lap.

Alois takes an excited step forward, a grin breaking out on his face. Finally, _finally_ he has found his companion, his friend, his fellow sufferer. The boy with the... _pretty blue eyes, soft pale skin, dark blue hair_. The missing boy who came back with a black-haired butler and an eyepatch covering—no, hiding something—one of his eyes.

The seal—the contract on Alois' tongue burned. His skin throbbed from light, spidery touches.

He tried to get closer.

The butler pulls away and throws knives. "I won't let you touch him."

Alois stopped.

"Bocchan would be sullied if an inferior, dirty person like you were to touch him."

Suddenly, Alois felt cold. Unbelievably cold and shaken up. At the same time, hot anger coursed through him.

That man doesn't understand. He wasn't there. He didn't see—he didn't feel—he didn't experience the same things _Alois and Ciel_ did. He couldn't understand. But how did he know? No one was supposed to know. No one was supposed to live to tell the tale.

Alois made sure of that. Claude made sure of that.

And then that man—that butler destroyed the chandelier, and everything fell into darkness.

Nothing's changed.

Alois screamed.

" _It's dark... I'm scared, Claude."_


End file.
